


The feeling lasts a lifetime .

by pettytears



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Disturbing Fluff, Disturbing Themes, Fights, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettytears/pseuds/pettytears
Summary: (( Just a heads up, if you'd like, you CAN comment a prompt or scenario! I mostly do gore and all that junk, but I'll pretty much do anything :))))) ))-It has been three months sense Lou was trapped in the Institute. Nobody has heard from him, Ox decides it's been long enough. He decides to see if he has changed his act and maybe give him another chance. He changed.... Oh he changed alright...// someone wrote more to this, it's really good! I recommend it heavily!!-https://www.wattpad.com/story/199372030-memory-bound-uglydolls-fanfic





	The feeling lasts a lifetime .

It was late that night, Ox stood in the pipe leading to the Institute. He began going through, the other knew he was going. They had settled that it had been quite long enough. He jumped down into where a soft landing once was and into the area where the portal would be, it was.... Filthy, dusty, dirty... Lou was supposed to be cleaning this place.. Where was the dog? He glanced to a limp body near a fallen house, some of the houses had caved in and collapsed. Ox walked tward it slowly, "L...Lou?" He said softly. There was no response, he walked up to it faster. It was positively Lou, there was no missing that hairdo. He knelt beside him, Lou's eyes snapped open as he sat up. He had a giant shred on his right cheek and across his torso, he had his hand placed around his stomach. He looked into Ox's eyes. Ox looked back, "What happened to you!?" He asked worried. Lou's face went from neutral to quivering. He threw his head down and started crying, his hands placed in his lap. "Me," he said in tears. Ox looked confused and afraid, "You... Did this to yourself?" He said worried. Lou didn't say anything, "The dog is gone too.. He just... He just left, I don't know, please don't blame me! I..I don't wanna get hurt anymore.. I just..-" Ox hugged Lou. "Shhh it's okay I beleive you," he reassured him. Lou broke the hug and stood, he stumbled for a moment. "Who are you?" He asked looling at Ox in fear. Ox stood and looked back, "Lou? I'm Ox you know me, we know each other!" He said trying to soothe him. Lou shook his head, "No...."


End file.
